Animal Abuse
by LoneWolfPunk101
Summary: yes these are poems about Animal Abuse. This story is put under Misc. Books because books are written and poems are written. These poems might make you cry, they made me cry. And I ask of you to say if you cried or felt pain when you read these. Thank you.
**I hate animal abuse mainly because I love animals. My best friend who understands me was my cat Thunder, he died when I was twelve and I still cry up to today about his death. Here are some poems about animal abuse.**

 **Poor Little Dog**

Little bag of bones been out all night,  
Little bag of bones been out all night,  
In his eyes you can see fright.

Poor little doggy wandering the street,  
Poor little doggy wandering the street,  
His steps are off beat.

People walk past, They don't even care,  
People walk past, They don't even care,  
The little dog's pain is so much to bear.

 **Sunder the Elephant**

imagine you're only three  
taken far from your home  
chained in a temple, legs locked  
then left scared and alone

people coming around you  
force you to do their tricks  
they're wounding as they torture  
by using straps and sticks

you spend eleven long years  
severely mistreated  
continuously beaten  
fortitude depleted

abuse just keeps on going  
and you can't get away  
your body's sore and swollen  
feeling tired and thirsty

petitions signed to save you  
celebrities campaigned  
then finally you're rescued  
but angst and scars remained

your're taken to a refuge  
some elephants are there  
slowly, you're feeling at home  
learning some people care

 **cruelty**

 _What is it with_

 _celebrities_

 _setting_

 _the trend of_

 _animal_

 _cruelty?_

 _ridding an_

 _ostrich_

 _like a_

 _queen_

 _around_

 _the town_

 _keeping_

 _jungle_

 _animals_

 _caged_

 _without_

 _the know_

 _how_

 _plucking_

 _feathers_

 _for a new_

 _fashionable_

 _hat_

 _pulling the_

 _skin_

 _off animal's_

 _back_

 _Killing_

 _lobsters_

 _in scalding_

 _water_

 _cutting_

 _fins off_

 _shark's back_

 _and throwing_

 _it back to_

 _ocean_

 _alive_

 _animal cruelty_

 _lies beneath_

 _all the glitter_

 _of fool's gold_

 _why can't_

 _celebrities_

 _hear the cries_

 _of animals_

 _and instead_

 _send a_

 _message_

 _of love?_

 **Smurf meets Wanda**

I'm warm in my cozy bed,  
snug, and enjoying a treat.  
A man rips me from mommy  
then kicks her across a street.

He tosses me in his trunk,  
there's no place that I can hide.  
I curl up in a tight ball,  
it's so cold and dark inside.

We go to a noisy place,  
I can see dead kitties here.  
He paints my fur dark purple,  
saturates me with his beer

We went to a smoked filled room  
many people were inside.  
The man throws me to the dogs,  
they rip my skin open wide.

The dogs bite as they thrash me,  
I ache when I move or breathe.  
Can someone stop the monsters,  
that are using me to teethe?

Holes plague my skin, no more, please!  
This abuse is killing me!  
My consciousness is slipping  
I wake and see a cute kitty.

I hear them call her Wanda,  
she'd been beaten and blinded.  
The rescue people saved us,  
we kindred kitties bonded.

We've united in healing,  
grown to be the closest friends.  
So please, don't separate us.  
Promise our abuse now ends.

 **Have Mercy**

Mercy  
not given  
by the owner  
Abuse  
given instead  
dragged, stabbed, and burned  
Hope  
found you bleeding, suffering  
rescue came to your aid  
Death  
took its cruel toll  
you, just a young pup  
Mercy  
after your death, trying to be given  
so others won't be put through your pain

 **Help**

I was going about my business  
When I heard you slam the door.  
All I could think was:  
"Please God no more!"

You ran up the stairs  
While I hid under the bed.  
I was so scared.  
I knew I would be dead.

You grabbed me by the tail  
While I struggled to break free.  
All I could think was:  
" Please don't do this to me!"

I was an innocent animal  
Who always stayed true.  
Now I'm dead  
And it's all because of you.

 **Abandoned**

Alone I lay here  
In the pouring rain  
I ponder my actions  
What had I done wrong?

I tried to make you happy  
But it wasn't enough  
You kicked me and you hurt me  
Said I was a bad dog

I still don't understand  
What I did that was so bad  
I cuddled by you at night  
And never begged

I should have just giving in  
Showed you a bad dog  
But you were my only home  
I wanted you to love me

So now here I am  
Beaten and abandoned  
I should have seen it coming  
My life is now left to face fate

I am soon taken away  
In a big white van  
Filled with many cages  
And the smell of fear

I know what's to come  
I wait in my cage  
My number is up  
But I don't care

I'm taken away  
And then tied down  
I make not a peep  
I won't make this harder than it has to be

The doctor kneels down  
And looks in my eyes  
She whispers " Good dog"  
And strokes my fur

Happiness fills my heart  
I'm not a bad dog  
Now I can die in peace  
Knowing the truth

The needle is pushed in  
My vision begins to blur  
I let the void take me  
With joy in my soul

I seep into darkness  
No more worries or uncertainties  
The pain is gone and I  
Will live in peace for eternity...

 **This was just some sad poems about animal's lives. I cried when I read some of them and I hope you do to. Because when you do cry, I will see that you understand that you, a human, actually cares. I feel very bad for animals and I wish that we could trade places. Not all humans know what it is like to be tortured and beaten. We have not been told, Bad dog, You horrible cat, etc. Lots of animals die every year because of abuse. Recently people have been burning unwanted kittens alive. Dogs have been thrown off cliffs. Birds have been plucked then killed. Elephants have been chained and trained. Horses have been locked without food or water. Snakes were thrown outside not knowing what to do because they have been pets all their lives. Orcas have been trapped in tiny cages left to die or be trained for shows. I tell you we people are monsters and thats all we will ever be. We are selfish and cruel all in our own ways. Even I have done something wrong in this horrible world. All of you who read this have done something wrong in your lives. I want you to say in the comments what you think we humans have done wrong or what you have done wrong. There is no point in hiding what you've done wrong because everyone has done something in their life that has hurt others. And I know I sound like a hippie but at this point in the world, all of us are haters instead. Thank you for reading this and please leave a comment and even send your own poems to me and I might even post them, making sure everyone knows that you care.**

 **Byezzz**

 **Koraline out~**


End file.
